


Finding Happiness Pt. 5 - My Precious One

by AkeraWolfe24



Series: Finding Happiness [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back from pack business and arrives just in time to hear Stiles singing to their pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Happiness Pt. 5 - My Precious One

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get this chapter to come out completely like I had envisioned so I might come back and edit it later. But until this, this series completed!

Derek hated being away from his mate, especially now since the birth of their first baby. He had to force himself away from his small family in order to handle some pack business that had come up. While he hated to leave them, he knew that in order to keep them and his pack safe that he needed to go and take care of this business.

He wasn't alone in venturing out to deal with the business as most of the pack joined him, leaving only Erica, Allison, Lydia, Melissa and John to stay at the house to watch over the new mother. Derek wasn't worried however as he knew his mate and pup would be in good hands, but he still felt unease at having to leave them so soon; seeing as the pup was only a few months old.

Derek once again shook his head as he forced himself to focus on the road in front of him. He was only minutes away from Beacon Hills and he couldn't help but press his foot down onto the pedal as he began to speed up. He slowed down however as he felt a hand on his shoulder as he glanced over at Scott, who smiled widely at him.

"I don't think Stiles would be too happy if you got a speeding ticket Derek. We're almost there and you know as well as I do that Stiles is perfectly safe, both she and the pup are fine Derek."

Derek couldn’t help but admire how well Scott had grown in maturity over the last year and nodded his head at his First Beta, before turning his attention back to the road though driving at a more reasonable speed.

* * *

As Derek and the rest of the pack entered the house, Melissa brought a finger to her lips as she pointed towards the stairs as she smiled.

Derek looked confused for a moment before a smile broke out onto his face as he heard singing coming from upstairs. He couldn't hold himself back any further as he silently made his way upstairs, while the rest of the pack went to living room to rest.

Derek stopped in front of the nursery door that was just opened enough to where he could look in and found himself memorized and in complete awe at the sight that greeted him.

Stiles never looked more beautiful than right now as she rocked their small pup back and forth. Derek's breathe was caught in his throat as he just stood there and watched her as she sung softly to the little pup, that just lay in her mother's arms cooing softly.

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed._

_My precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep._

_Just bow your head and give your cares to me._  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.  
You're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep.

Stiles looked up and saw Derek in the doorway but didn't stop her soft singing as she smiled at him, asking him with her eyes to come in; which he did, leaving the door open behind him.

Derek came into the room as he kneeled down beside his mate and his pup, smiling down at his pup as she caught sight of her daddy causing her to smile and giggle in a way that just wrapped Derek tighter around her tiny pinky.

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings._  
Dance with the stars and touch the face of God  
And if you should awake...

_My precious one, my tiny one_  
I'll kiss your little cheek  
And underneath the smiling moon  
I'll send you back to sleep.

As Stiles finished singing, the little pup closed her eyes as she went into the land of dreams.

Stiles smiled as she looked up at Derek, "She didn't want to sleep until her daddy got home. She's been looking for you since you entered Beacon Hills, it was so cute."

"How did you know I was in Beacon Hills?" Derek asked, as he gently took his daughter from Stiles as he walked over to the cradle and placed her gently into it. He didn't move away from the cradle instead resting his hands on the side of the cradle as he looked down at his sleeping daughter with awe.

Stiles smiled as she came and stood beside her husband as she looked down at her little girl, her little Leah. Stiles had never thought that she would be a good mother but the moment Melissa placed Leah into her arms, she knew that she would do anything within her power to protect her little girl. She would move Heaven and Earth for the little girl that slept peacefully. And she knew without him saying it that Derek felt the same way.

She looked up and kissed Derek on the cheek as she snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"She is just so beautiful Stiles. I can't get over how beautiful she is…she looks so much like her mother," Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles' forehead.

"She may look like me but she has your temperament and eyebrows Sourwolf," Stiles joked back as Derek growled playfully at her.

Stiles and Derek remained silent for a few moments before Stiles leaned up and nuzzled into his neck before whispering into his ear, "You know…Leah could use a sibling close to her age. Perhaps, a little brother…"

Stiles wiggled out of Derek's hold as she looked back at him, her eyes burning with lust and passion as she exited out of the nursery and made her way to their bedroom.

Derek's eyes flashed red before he looked down at Leah once more, as he followed his wife out of the room. Making sure to shut the door behind him as he went, knowing that while Leah couldn't hear them yet he wanted to shield his daughter from things like this until she was older. Besides, he knew that if she woke up one of the pack would take care of her, most likely Melissa or John since they always seemed to be ready if Leah so much as sniffled when Derek and Stiles weren't around.

Derek's eyes flashed once again as he shut the door to their bedroom behind him, his senses overcome by Stiles' want and need for him. She wanted another baby and Derek was more than ready to give his mate whatever she wanted.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!


End file.
